Zhang Jiang
Zhang Jiang, (2015-) human hermetic, was the second in command of the Golden Elixir triad and is believed to be currently in charge with the apparent disappearance of Mr. Qi. Zhang Jiang is currently the longest serving syndicate boss in the Seattle underworld with the deaths of Juno Biggio of the Mafia and Big Osaka of the Yakuza. Purple Lotus The Purple Lotus triad was a household name to natives of Seattle, familiar with the syndicates. It had a reputation of being brutal, but smart. Zhang Jiang took the leadership over in '59 and ran it successfully for nineteen years before handing the reigns over to Mr. Qi when he arrived on Seattle's shore. He was considered a very reclusive leader, as syndicate leaders go, and was known to maintain a heavy devotion to his hermetic training. Other syndicates considered Jiang a fair leader, keeping a very level head and keeping unwanted war off the streets. The Golden Elixir It's obvious to most that when the Golden Elixir showed up in '68, Zhang Jiang seemed to of immediately changed. He sided with Mr. Qi instantly, handing over leadership without a fuss (allegedly), combined his forces with the Golden Elixir and destroyed the Bronze Serpent helping Qi achieve unprecedented success and control over the Seattle shadows. Zhang Jiang's leadership temperament became noticeably more aggressive and bloodthirsty, leading to rumors that the Qi coup was years in the making considering how easily Mafia and Yakuza control slipped away seemingly overnight. Since the Golden Elixir, Jiang has been noted by his counterparts for his new found ruthlessness and has gotten the reputation of being Mr. Qi's attack dog, though he doesn't carry out hits personally, he is believed to be behind the deaths of the former Yakuza and Mafia bosses, right next to Mr. Qi. The body count with Jiang close to the helm has surpassed all expectations given his previous reputation with the Purple Lotus. Zhang Jiang in game Jiang hasn't made an appearance with the group until Amateretsu's and Venus' duty was to kill the shedim held captive by the triads. They were led there by Amber once it was agreed she would occompany the group to China in order to deal with the end of the armor plot. Zhang Jiang came off as very quick to temper and seemed extremely restless with the entire encounter. He left the encounter during Amateretsu's slay of the shedim in an encounter that mixed execution and self defense (the shedim did not seemingly resist the initial killing blow, but attacked Amateretsu afterwards). Zhang Jiang has not been seen by the group since. During T-Rex's negotiation with the Shotozumi-ringo over Zan being bought by Dr. Vanessa Drake, an assassin shot and killed, Shinjiro, the leader of the ringo. It was discovered later that the assassin was of triad origin, meaning that Jiang would have personal stake in the hit if not ordered it himself. Amber He is also to of been known to help the martial arts trainer, Amber, maintain her dojo at the cost of training Triads. However, Amber, did not hold much sway in the Golden Elixir until Mr. Qi came along. Her current relationship with Zhang Jiang is unknown after the prisoner shedim incident. Category:Characters Category:Seattle Triads